


A Little Hope in this Twisted World

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, I just felt like this paring needed more fics just focusing on them, I welcome criticism that is well thought out and not blind hate, I'll change the rating if need be, M/M, Okay so I'll update all the tags when I really start this fic, Title is also a work in progress, first fic so please no hate, for now this is just a bit of a tester, once i sort things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is just a test, the response I get to this will decided if I carry on with the actual story.*<br/>Adam Milligan wants to make his family proud and save lives at the same time. Samandriel just wants to go to college and draw. These two different paths both lead to the same end, joining the army in 1940. But what will happen when Adam, the handsom Doctor starts to fall for one angel faced soldier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samandriels Letter + NOTE

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have this outline for this fic half done and I want to start writing. But I lack confidence in my work (this is my first fic) and I don't want to actually put time and effort into this if no one likes it or will read it. So comments and kudos will go a long way, if I get enough that I am happy with (probably just a few) I'll post the real start of the story in like a month.  
> So these first two chapters are letters Samandriel and Adam wrote after they enrolled in the army but before they were deployed. I didn't originally plan to do this but I just starting writing in Samandriels point of view and bam letter. These basically just give the characters brief view on the war with some personal details thrown in.  
> Oh and if this does work out I could use a beta. I kinda suck when it comes to punctuation.  
> Reminder I am not a writer and I don't intend to be one, I just love this paring to death and it needs fics.

_ To whom it may concern, _

I never liked the idea of war. I  hated  hearing my dads war stories, all the blood, gore and loss of innocent life. I never joined in with the local kids when they played their war games , it just always seemed so disrespectful to those who had lost their lives in the war . My father always said that with the state the world was left in after the first world war , another one was always bound to happen. He always talked about how I would be the one to wear the military uniform and represent our family in this new war. I always prayed he was  wro ng. I prayed to God that the world didn't have to go through such a tragedy again. But mostly I prayed that I never had to stand in some foreign country , with a gun in my hand and an order to kill. But now I'm starting think that there is no God. Or he just doesn't give a damn what happens to us. Especially now that the news of US conscription  has just hit. 1940, what a year to be alive.

No, what I really want to do is draw. In a perfect world I would spend my days sketching everything and everyone I see. But sadly a perfect world doesn't exist. That isn't to say I d id n't have a decent life plan. I'm 18, fresh out of high school and newly  accepted into the local  colle ge , w here I planned to study art history and maybe, one day become the curator of an art gallery, teaching drawing classes in my spear time. But we don't live in a world where some kids stupid dreams can come true. We live in a world where said kid is forced by either his family or the government to fight in a war he wants no part of. To put his life on the line doing something he doesn't believe in. The kind of world where honor for your family and country means more than  your own  li fe . Even if your country is corrupt and would never accept the real you. 

But that is not what this letter is about. Well, maybe in a way it is.This letter is to let people  know that it isn't fair to force a kid to lay down his life for something he doesn't believe in. If we are suppose to be the land of the free then we should be free to make our own choices. Whether or not we fight and  risk our lives. We should be free to choose who we love and want to spend the rest of our lives with.  We  s hould be free to live our lives how we want no matter who we are and only be judged if our actions hurt others. We should live in a world without hate.  But as I said before, a perfect world doesn't exist. The only world we have is twisted and I'm starting to think we have no hope left for anything better.  

B ut in the end this is all you really need to know:

My name is  Samandriel Novak, I am 18 years old and I don't want to die on the battle field before I get a chance to live my  life.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      



	2. Adams Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Adams letter. It is a bit shorter than Samandriels, I find Samandriel easier to write than Adam at the moment.

Dear Sir/Madam, 

I never really thought about joining the army until recently. It never even crossed my mind when I was young, unlike my older brother Dean. From the second he heard our fathers war stories,  he was dead set on following in his foot ste ps . Which is why he enrolled in the army last year, 1939. We all saw it coming,  but that di dn't stop Sam from protesting. My two older brothers fought for nearly a week, only stopping the night before Dean was deployed. It was actually a good night. I made all of Deans favo rite food including 3 different kinds of pie for desert. Then we spent the rest of the night drinking some beers on the roof. It was sad to see Dean go, for all we knew that could be the last time we see him. But I kn o w that is what he want s , he can finally help people the way he knows how.

I guess Dean and I have that in common. I want to help people, just in a different way. That is why I decided to study medicine. That and because of my mum. She always had high hopes for me and I want to make her proud. I want to make Sam proud. I want to make Dean proud. I want to make my father proud. But more than anything , I want to help the injured and sick.

That is why I decided to join the army as a Doctor. There is already so much death happening because of the war and maybe, just maybe I can lessen the  death toll,  even if it is only by a  bit.  Because I believe all life has value and I need to save that. Even in a world that seems twisted and wrong, there is always a little hope.

My name is Adam Milligan and if you are reading this I never returned from the war. Which is fine by me , because I know I did my best to help everyone I could.         


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and Kudos! (If you want to that is)


End file.
